MS-08TX Efreet
The MS-08TX Efreet is a Principality of Zeon mobile suit from the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079. Technology & Combat Characteristics The standard Efreet mobile suit appeared in the Gundam video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079. Much like the Gouf, the Efreet was a high-performance close-quarters ground combat mobile suit. However, the Efreet had an incredibly short production run, with only eight Efreets built during the One Year War before production would be halted in favor of newer designs like the MS-09B Dom. The Efreet was equipped with a powerful shotgun for mid-range and close-range combat and a pair of long heat swords to be used in melee combat. This weapons loadout made the Efreet well suited for close combat. The Efreet also had four smoke dischargers on its frame, which could cover an area in a thick cloud of smoke. This allows the Efreet to move in swiftly, destroy its intended targets, and move out before the smoke clears. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun that is similar to the model used by the MS-18E Kampfer. ;*Long Heat Sword :A thick heat sword similar to the Gouf's, like the Zaku's heat tomahawk the heat sword is a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase it's cutting capacity. Unlike the Gouf's heat sword which was designed after a broadsword, the swords possessed by the Efreet are shaped more like a Katana or other samurai swords with one edge. The Efreet can store and carry 2 of these swords. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun :A weapon originally used by the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, the 3-barrel 35mm machine gun could be mounted on the left forearm. This new machine gun had greater effect on more heavily armored machines, and was magazine fed. This weapon is used by Doug Schneid's customized Efreet unit. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :The Giant bazooka is the same model used by the MS-09B Dom. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine. A single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :As part of the United Maintenance Plan new weapons were produced that could be used by numerous mobile suits such as the MMP-80 90mm machine gun. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*Heat Lance :A experimental, collapsible heat-based polearm weapon that is designed to replace the Heat Hawk of the older generation Zeonic Mobile Suits, this weapon uses thermal energy to superheat a metal blade, allowing it to melt through the armor of an enemy machine at high speed. The long reach of the weapon gives the Efreet a considerable advantage in close quarters combat. This weapon is used by Doug Schneid's customized Efreet unit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Smoke Discharger History Much like the Gouf, the Efreet was a high-performance close combat ground mobile suit created by the Zeon Earth Attack Force. However, the Efreet had an incredibly short production run. In the end only eight Efreets would be built during the One Year War before production would be halted in favor of newer and more revolutionary designs like the Dom. All eight Efreets was sent to Odessa where they would be tested for further development. One of the few Efreet mobile suits produced was piloted by Henry Boone, leader of the Zeon's Wolf Gar Team, who lead Operation Desert Dragon to overtake the Albatross Transport Base in the Gobi Desert, another was piloted by Doug Schneid of Zeon's regiment the Marchosias and painted in his custom colors. Another Efreet was highly customized by Zeon ace pilot Major Nimbus Schterzen into the MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom seen in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, another Efreet unit, the MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht, was seen piloted by Erik Blanke, a member of the Invisible Knights. The customized Efreet unit used by Doug Schneid would survive the One Year War, it would come into the possession of the Zeon Remnants, who would modify it over years and name the unit after it's former pilot turning into the MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid. The Efreet Schneid would be piloted by Fred Reber during a large scale attack on the Earth Federation's Torrington Base in U.C. 0096. Variants ;*MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom ;*MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht ;*MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid Gallery Cross Dimension 0079 2.jpeg Cross Dimension 0079 3.jpeg efreet.png efreetschcolors.png|Doug Schneid Custom efreetconversionparts.jpg efreetdoug.jpg ms-efreet_Schneid.jpg References MSG-ML 42.jpg MSG-ML 43.jpg External links *MS-08TX Efreet on MAHQ.net